


You're My Sunshine

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You go over to Josh's house to watch a bad horror film with him. You've been casually dating him since you graduated High School together.





	You're My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com  
requests are open!

When Josh had suggested having a few drinks and watching a shitty horror movie together, you’d immediately accepted, having had a busy day you could use the distraction, and spending time with Josh was a surefire way to improve your mood. Ever since you both graduated High School together, ever since prom night, you’d taken your relationship to the next level, now casually dating. His brothers had been making fun of his crush on you for so long; it was unusual for him to keep his feelings to himself. Every other girl he’d dated, he’d asked out immediately after falling for them, betting on his charm that he’d succeed. With you it had been different, he hadn’t wanted to mess anything up, he’d wanted to sustain your friendship while also getting into your pants.

Now you were walking up the driveway to his house, and before you could ring the bell, he opened the door for you and dramatically waved you inside. “Welcome, Milady”, he said in his theater voice, which made you giggle. Stepping inside the comfortable warmth, you could smell fresh baked goods, and sure enough when you entered the kitchen you were faced with a whole bunch of cookies fresh out the oven strewn about the kitchen island. “Suit yourself”, he vaguely gestured towards the lovely little things and you grabbed one as you set down your purse on a chair. “Josh, these are delicious, did you make them?”, you approved and he gave you a big smile. “As a matter of fact, I did, yes”, he said, clapping his hands once before leading you into the living room. “Are we alone?”, you asked, not wanting to deal with his brothers this evening. “We are, indeed, why are you asking?”, he winked at you with both eyes, still smiling brightly, and you thought he was terribly endearing. “Oh, you know… just like to be alone with you.”, you said, taking a seat on the couch, enjoying the crackling fire and the soft music playing in the background.

“What would you like to drink? I have Rum, could make you a Screwdriver too, some wine, some beer?” “Just a beer for now, thank you”, you smiled and he disappeared for a moment, coming back with two cold bottles of beer, handing you one and grabbing the remote off the couch table. “So, have you seen _Killer Klowns From Outer Space_?”, he asked, flipping through the impressive digital library of films. “I haven’t, no, have you?” “Yes, but I’ll watch it again, it’s great, hilarious actually”, he said and you smiled. “Sounds fun, let’s do it. Is it about what the title suggests?” Josh laughed, finding the film and starting it, setting the remote down and rubbing his hands with a mischievous grin. “You’ll love it. It’s about aliens that look like clowns coming to earth and killing people by shooting cotton candy rays at them.”, he explained, you cackled. “That sounds wonderfully shitty”, you said and his grin persisted as he moved closer to you on the couch.

His laughter rang in your ears, delightful, and the alcohol in your systems made you two even more giggly. At the end of the movie you were in tears, holding your stomach, barely able to breathe. Just watching and listening to Josh having a good time made you happy. His hand had been on your thigh for a while now, and when the movie ended and he turned off the TV, you knew by the look in his eyes that you wouldn’t be sent home tonight. You looked back into his eyes, still catching your breath from your last laughing fit, getting a bit dizzy from the beers you’d had, and you thought to yourself, _what a pretty set of peekers_. He looked like he was thinking the same about yours, took a deep breath and moved in to press his impossibly soft lips to yours. The heightened sensitivity caused by the alcohol in your veins made the kiss feel a thousand times better and you moaned into his mouth as he moved his lips with yours, slow and soft, stroking your thigh. He smiled against your lips before he pulled back with a glimmer in his eye. “Do you wanna go to my bedroom?”, he proposed and you nodded. He took your hand, leading you, unnecessarily because you’d been to his house so many times before. He even kept your hand in his walking up the stairs, making it a struggle and a half to get up there in the state you were in. A rush of blood to your head made you tumble down onto his bed, laying back down and sighing. He picked a record, started the player and you hummed when the soothing sound of _Stephen Stills 2_ filled your ears. “Isn’t that your brother’s record?”, you asked with your eyes closed, felt him sit down beside you. “Yes, but I knew that you’d like to listen to it, so I borrowed it.”, he said, pulling off his socks and throwing them to the floor, moving on to undo his belt buckle. “Woah, what are you doing?”, you asked, purposely sounding surprised to throw him off his rhythm, not actually being surprised in the slightest. Josh was a pants-off kinda guy when he was at home, and the fact that you were here, in his bed, tipsy after spending time with him, meant it was time to undress by default. So when he looked at you, brows raised, you couldn’t hold back your laughter. “Sorry”, you said as he grinned, moving on to kick off his pants and unbutton his shirt. He was completely naked before you could regain some leverage and sit up, and he looked impatient now, pointing at your top, clearly wanting it off. “You gonna keep this on or what?”, he teased, smirking. “No?!”, you scoffed and pulled your shirt over your head, getting stuck for a second, laughing again. He helped you get rid of the tight material, swiftly took it upon himself to unclasp your bra, uncovering his favorite part of you to bury his face in. He groaned when you stood up, facing him, quickly stepping out of your shorts and underwear.

He laid down on his bed, shuffled all the way to the wall, leaving room for you, and you joined him. “I’m not particularly horny right now”, you said, smiling at him. “So you wanna just be naked together right now? Not do anything?”, he asked, smiling back. “No, silly, I’m fully prepared for you to change my mind.” He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and a low chuckle escaped his throat. “You are quite the tease, you know that?”, he said, his hand coming up to the back of your neck, pulling you into an open-mouthed kiss. His tongue on yours, his plush lips making you melt against him, moving as close as you could, sighing into the kiss and burying your fingers in his short curls, you felt his hand snake between your chests and carefully start to stroke the top of your breast, purposely neglecting your nipple for now to get you needy for him, and it worked. You grabbed his hand and moved it down to the desired spot and he pressed his thumb against it, starting to move it around in circles. He was still kissing you, intense and loving, before suddenly pulling back and looking at you. “Can I motorboat you?”, he asked before breaking out in a cackle. You laughed, confused. “What? That’s not… I mean, I thought you wanted to fuck?” “I do, but I’ve never done that, I wanna see what the fuss is about”, he said, still laughing. You bit your lip, thinking about it. “Okay, do it. But just once. And if it turns me off, I’m leaving.”, you said, grinning. He smiled. “Alright, deal.”, he said, fully aware that you wouldn’t leave even if he got out his old retainer, demanding to have it in while you had sex.

You sat up on the mattress and pushed your breasts together, leaning forward so he could bury his face between them. “Okay, ready? I’m guessing this is gonna tickle”, he said and you broke out in laughter. “Josh, just do it, oh my god!” So, he did. He pressed his face down between your breasts and blew air as he shook his head a little, and it tickled indeed. It also made you both wheeze-laugh, roll on the mattress in pursuit of air. “Fuck, oh my god, for fuck’s sake”, you cackled, knocking your knee against Josh’s shin as you turned around again to face him. He caught his breath a lot faster than you, already had his hand on your waist again when you were still wiping away a tear. “That was fun”, he said, grinning his stupid grin. “If you say so”, you scoffed, slowly calming down again with your head on his pillow, still a bit dizzy. “Did it turn you off though? Are you gonna leave me here all hot and bothered?”, he asked. You shook your head. “I was never gonna leave. You’re hot and bothered? I’m just fucking crying because you’re an idiot, Joshua.”, you replied, making him chuckle.

He kissed you again, got a firm grip on your thigh and pulled you into his lap where you noticed he was already hard between your thighs. “Josh”, you whispered, looking down into his eyes, “you’re so pretty.” “Says you”, he replied, pulling you down into another searing kiss. His hand wandered down between you and him, wriggling through to between your legs, to your folds, pressing his fingers to you. “You’re awfully wet for someone who’s just fucking crying”, he said, putting some pressure on your clit, making you gasp. “Don’t flatter yourself, I’m wet because I’m drunk”, you teased and he scrunched his pretty face up in a wild giggle. “What a coincidence, I am too!” “You’re wet too?” “I’m DRUNK too!” Now you were both laughing again, but you moaned when he kept rubbing your clit, spreading your wetness around your folds and gazing deeply into your eyes.

“Can I ride you?”, you asked, slightly out of breath, starting to lose your composure with Josh’s skilled fingers circling your clit, sighing and grinding your hips down into his lap. “Please do”, he said, tilting his head with his eyes never leaving yours. You steadied yourself with one hand on his chest, angled your hips, got a firm grip on the base of his erection, feeling his pulse in the vein at its side, and lined him up with your heat. Slowly, teasingly, you sank down on him, watching his expression change from cheeky and affectionate to open mouth, wide eyes, gasping and groaning when you’d buried him inside you to the hilt. You moaned with him, felt his hands coming up to your hips, then moving back to squeeze your ass, forcing you to start grinding down on him before you lifted off him, almost letting him slip out, but then slamming your hips down into his lap, making him blink and bite his lip with a grunt. One of his hands came to your front, softly squeezing your breast, twisting your nipple between his fingers, and he seemed to have a tough time deciding where to look. He watched himself slip in and out of you for a moment, then his eyes darted back to yours when you let out an obscene moan with a particularly intense snap of your hips.

You felt high, elated, your mouth permanently open and your eyes glued to Josh’s, when he lifted his hand to tickle you at your waist, making you squirm and squeal. “Josh! Stop!”, you laughed, knowing he’d feel your laugh in his groin. “Sorry, you just looked so serious, needed you to smile for me!”, he smirked, “I love your smile. You’re so pretty. So beautiful”, he rambled, pulled you down into a kiss as he forced you back down on his cock in your lap, starting to breathe heavily, moaning into the kiss with you, tongue to tongue, sloppy and wet. He snapped his hips up, thrusting into you, reaching deep and making you see stars behind your eyelids. You didn’t stop kissing him for a while, left it to him to do the work, to pick up a relentless pace. When you pulled back to press your forehead to his, lock eyes with him, he stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of your nose, making you squeal again. He laughed, obviously enjoyed making you loosen up, give up some control. You dropped your head to his neck and pressed an open-mouthed kiss there, suckling, biting and licking at his skin, determined to leave a mark. “What-ohhh, fuck-what are you doing?”, he breathed, turned his head to press his lips to your ear, breathing into it, making you squirm and giggle and move off his neck. You playfully slapped his chest, laughing, annoyed by his offensively gorgeous smile.

“Josh, why are you making this a comedy?”, you chuckled, ceasing your movements in his lap to just look at him, not really expecting an honest answer. He stopped smiling, looking serious himself now, clutching his heart and sighing, taking a deep breath. “Because I… I-I’m… because I need you to have a good time with me.”, he stuttered, looked up at you with knotted eyebrows and a closed mouth, cupid’s bow glistening with sweat and spit. “Josh”, you began, sitting up straight in his lap now, “I always have a good time with you. There’s not a single minute that goes by in which I don’t absolutely adore being with you.”, you confessed, fueled by the beers you’d had. Josh smiled again, taking a deep breath before pulling you into a firm hug on top of him, your face buried in his neck. “I really like you, you know? I think I might be in love with you.”, he said, huffed and for a moment, the record playing quietly was the only sound in the room. You wriggled out of his firm hold on your waist, lifted off him just enough to press your nose to his and look into his eyes. “You might be?” “I am. I’m in love with you. I love you”, he said, a serious tone that you seldomly heard from him, knowing he was being sincere. “But I love you too. Isn’t it obvious? You don’t need to put some extreme effort into making me laugh. I’ve never laughed so hard and so naturally with anyone else before. I’ve never had a better lover either. You’re amazing. I admire you so much and you know that.”, you said, concluding your statement with a peck to his lips, leaving him wide-eyed and stunned. After a second of silence, you could almost hear the gears in his head working, he pulled you down into a passionate kiss before starting to rut against you again, slowly and agonizingly fucking you from below, and you were moaning into each other’s mouths now, hearts racing, faces and chests flushed, getting close. The thought of Josh being in love with you, the thought of having a chance at being with him for a long time, sharing kisses like this one, feeling him hard and deep inside you all the time, made you lose your mind on top of him. His wide smiles, his laughter, his late-night singing voice, his expert fingers and tongue, his soft skin and his beautiful eyes belonged to you, and you belonged to him, and you both lost yourselves in the feeling of each other’s warm bodies.

Reeling, falling apart into pornographic noises, smacking kisses, grinding into each other faster and harder, you felt your orgasm approaching, could almost taste it. “Josh, I’m gonna cum, please don’t stop”, you breathed, trailing off into an elongated moan when he fucked you extra hard and deep. “That’s it, doll, cum for me, c’mon”, he coaxed, and with a gasp and a loud cry the waves of pleasure hit you, made you arch your back as Josh’s fingers came down between you again and found your clit, fucking and rubbing you through the waves of your climax. You felt yourself contracting around him, his moans became frantic and high-pitched, and just as you were starting to come down, he buried himself deep inside you, a guttural groan escaping his throat, eyes shut and lips attaching to the sensitive skin just below your ear, making you hear him loud and clear and you felt his release inside you, felt him twitch. You collapsed on top of him, your entire weight on his body, your head rolling onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around your waist and held you as close as he could.

You stayed like that for a while, not inclined to move away from him, needing him close, breathing in his scent. When you finally rolled to his side, feeling him slip out of you and your combined juices run between your thighs, he turned to face you and had an entirely new look on his face. One of childlike wonder, combined with deep affection, and you felt his hot breath on your skin when he lifted your hand to his lips. “You really love me?”, you asked, already sure of the answer but wanting desperately to hear it again. “Yes, silly. I love you. A lot.”, he said, closing his eyes as he pressed a lingering kiss to the back of your hand. “I love you too, Joshua.”


End file.
